


Chance Meetings

by ModSoul



Series: Chance Meetings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Meeting Fans, meeting readers, the books are real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModSoul/pseuds/ModSoul
Summary: They have to deal with the Supernatural on a daily basis, but what if they were actually confronted by people who have read their life's story in Chuck's books? Bear witness to several different Chance Meetings between Characters and Readers/Fans in this One Shot collection. - Feel free to leave prompts for additional Chapters.





	1. Prelude

The following short stories are based on a comment I made during a trip to Liège (Belgium). We had booked a hotel that turned out to be some kind of motel. Lying awake during the night and letting my mind drift I told my travel mate that if there is a _Chevy Impala_ in the parking lot in the morning, something went wrong – regardless of the unlikely-ness of the _Winchester_ _s_ turning up in Belgium.

Anyway, through this comment the idea was born to take a look at different scenarios where the brothers and other characters would be confronted with people that have read the in-universe _Supernatural_ books by _Carver Edlund/Chuck Shurley_.

I currently have ideas for several stories that I'll post whenever I get around to type them.  
But as I think that this is an interesting concept:

**Feel free to send/leave me prompts with settings, situations and characters** and I'll try to turn them into a proper story.  
Though, I won't promise to write something for every entry.

I'll try to publish the chapters switching between the brothers and a side character.  
So far the plan is as follows (though it might change - those with titles are written):

  1. Dean & Sam: A Thoughtless Comment
  2. Crowley: Deal or no Deal
  3. Dean & Sam: A different Opinion
  4. Castiel: An Angel by any other Name
  5. Dean & Sam: The Book of Siblings
  6. Lucifer: Saturday Satan
  7. Dean & Sam: Basically the Same
  8. Death: Pie Time
  9. Dean & Sam
  10. Gabriel
  11. Dean & Sam
  12. Crowley
  13. Dean & Sam
  14. Becky
  15. Dean & Sam (Crowley)
  16. Azazel
  17. Dean & Sam = **Possibility to add your own prompt**
  18. Cain
  19. Dean & Sam = **Possibility to add your own prompt**
  20. Crowley & Castiel
  21. Dean & Sam = **Possibility to add your own prompt**



**...**

Long story short: Have fun reading and enjoy the ride!

**Disclaimer for all the following chapters:** I obviously don't own the rights to Supernatural and its characters.


	2. A Thoughtless Comment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two friends, a motel disguising itself as a hotel and a very familiar car out front.

For a while now they had planned this holiday. Everything was booked and now they finally made it to their first stop. Unfortunately, an uncomfortable atmosphere soon spread between them, as the supposed hotel, seemingly turned out to be a motel. No lobby, no porter, just a front door with a room behind it. This was exactly what they had tried to avoid as occasionally weird characters turned up in such motels. The two friends lay awake for quite some time and listened to the noises outside. The wind howled through the gap beneath the door and the windows didn't seem to be airtight either.

"Somehow this really feels like a motel." The young woman again returned to this conclusion.  
Her travel companion was about to fall asleep, so he didn't really pay much attention to her.  
"If there is a _Chevy Impala_ in the parking lot tomorrow, then something went wrong," she added.  
"What?" The other asked confused.  
"The car from _Supernatural_ , they usually stay in motels," she explained.  
"You nerd," he teased, though he was just as nerdy as she was.  
"Pff ..., " she only commented and snuggled into her blanket.  
She had to get some sleep, as they had a busy day ahead of them.

After they had packed their things they took them to their rented car. On the way she absent-mindedly turned her head and looked at the car right beside theirs. A moment later she stopped in her tracks. Her mouth agape she just stared at the black car and her friend in turns, her arms full she only managed to point her finger at the vehicle, releasing a squeaking noise. Her friend looked at her in confusion and followed her eyes. With a frown, he examined the car. There really was the car, she had told him about last night.  
"What a coincidence," he commented and opened the trunk of their car.  
He put his luggage inside and then collected hers, that she had simply dropped on the ground to take a closer look at the car. She looked through the windows trying to see anything inside. Anything that told her if this really was just a coincidence or if it was THE Chevy Impala. Obviously, she knew that Supernatural was just a story, but she had heard of rumors that there was more to it than it seemed.

"Come on! Leave it be! We have to get going!" Her friend urged after a while.  
"But, but ...," she tried to defend herself when a loud "HEY!" was yelled at her.  
A strongly built man in a leather jacket, carrying a backpack over his shoulder came directly towards her an unfriendly look on his face.  
"Hands off!" He downright hissed at her.  
Startled she lifted her hands. "I just wanted to take a look!" She stammered and took a few steps back.  
The man followed her with his eyes and then opened the trunk.  
Carefully she rounded him and caught a glimpse of the inside. Underneath the trunk lid, she saw white signs and lines, that seemed familiar to her. She came to a halt beside her own car and observed the Impala thoughtfully.

"Something the matter?" He suddenly wanted to know.  
"Ehm ... no ... I mean ... maybe ... ehm ... is that a Devil's Trap in the trunk?" She asked uncertainly and pointed at the mentioned part.  
The man looked from her to the trunk lid in confusion.  
"Yeah ...," he acknowledged hesitantly.  
"Cool. Is there a Convention nearby?" It now bubbled out of her.  
"Convention?" He asked not less confused.  
"Well, a Fan meeting for different Fandoms," she explained, now confused as well.  
"Dean?" Another man asked.  
He had just appeared beside her and towered above her. Questioningly he looked between her and the other man.  
"Sam. Let's go," the shorter man – Dean – now promptly changed the topic.  
The addressed threw his backpack into the trunk as well and closed it, while the other one went into the direction of the driver's seat.

"Wait!" It suddenly escaped the young woman and she made a few steps towards the car.  
"What?" Dean wanted to know, annoyed.  
"Are the rumors true that the Supernatural-books are based on real facts?" She spoke frankly.  
She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the truth, as that would mean that all those monsters were actually real.  
Dean had stopped getting into the car and now straightened up again. Sam leaned against the roof of his side of the car and watched her in fascination.  
"Look kiddo, you're nice, so I give you some advice: Stay out of the city tonight, something nasty is on the prowl," he indirectly answered her question, meeting her eyes.  
Her heart started pounding faster. So it was true. These were the brothers that had saved the world several times but also nearly destroyed it. These were the men she had read so much about. At least if they weren't tremendously pulling her leg.

Dean saw her silence as approval and sat down in the driver's seat completely. He was just about to close the door when she shouted again: "Wait!"  
"What now?" He replied even more annoyed and turned back towards her.  
"During the day is all right?" She wanted to know.  
"Yeah, so far the attacks were only during the night, but do be careful," Sam confirmed with a nod.  
"Okay. Then we'll depart on time," she determined and nodded as well.  
Sam was just about to get into the car when she interrupted them once more: "Good Luck and ... Thanks."  
Both of them grinned and Dean threw a short "No problem" over his shoulder before they closed the doors entirely.  
He started the engine and they were off without further ado.

For a moment longer, she stood there and tried to process the conversation. Her friend took her out of her thoughts when he urged her again to get going. With a grin on her face, she sat down in the car. She couldn't wait to tell her friends within the Fandom about this encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is somewhat like the conversation we had in our hotel. The rest is obviously made up entirely. Though I do dare to claim that I would react similarly.


	3. Deal or no Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you could bring back someone you love, would you do it, if you know what awaits you down the line?

Silently she said at the counter, lost in faraway thoughts. The bartender knew better than to chat her up and kept himself to refilling her glass whenever she motioned for him to do so. She didn't want to get drunk, so she stirred the little umbrella in her drinks around for a while before she took a sip of it or alternatively downed the alcoholic liquid in one go.  
Far into her second hour of following this pattern one of the other patrons seated himself beside her. He gave her a bright smile that she repaid by barely lifting the corners of her lips. She didn't feel like smiling. The guy ordered a drink for himself and let her be.  
  
"Want to talk about it?", he asked after a while; taking a sip from his glass.  
She looked at him for a moment. He seemed like a nice and decent guy with his perfectly fitted suit and well-kept beard, but she still replied: "Not really" with an apologetic smile, the best she could muster.  
"That's fine. Just for the record: I'm all ears if you change your mind," he commented, raising his glass to a toast.  
She sighed and stared at her own empty glass, twirling its slender stem between her fingers.  
"Let me get that for you," he offered, gesturing for the bartender.  
"Thank you," she said to both of them when her glass was refilled.  
She toasted to him as a thank you and took a sip. On the one hand, did she feel like a terribly rude person for not talking to the guy, on the other hand, did she really not want to bother anyone with her problems. She slightly turned her head to look at the man beside her. He pretended to just look ahead and gave her the chance to study his features and make up her mind. The woman turned back to her glass and continued stirring its content with the little umbrella.  
"My Mum died," she revealed after a long pause.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. My condolences."  
"Thanks."  
  
Without him asking her to do so, she told him about everything that had transpired these past few weeks before she drew her final breath. When tears overcame her, he offered her a handkerchief and she gladly took it to wipe them away. The two of them sat silently, each lost in their own thoughts.  
"Thanks. I needed that. I guess," she said after a while, still clutching the cloth.  
"You're welcome," he replied with a warm smile, that she gladly returned this time.  
Another moment passed before he asked: "Would you bring her back if you could?"  
"Bring her back? How?", she asked in confusion.  
"Doesn't matter. Would you, if you had the chance?", he rephrased his question.  
"You mean, would I bring her back, if I could do it just like that?", she asked snipping her fingers at the 'that'.  
"Yeah," he simply stated.  
Her mind explored the possibility for a while, then she started laughing.  
"Did I do something funny?", the man wanted to know, absolutely baffled at her behavior, pointing at himself with his hand.  
"No, no you didn't. I'm sorry," she assured him, lightly patting him on the shoulder, before adding: "I just … I just thought something silly."  
"What might that be?", he wanted to know, raising an eyebrow in question.  
"Nothing. It's silly. You'll laugh at me for thinking of something like that!", she declared shaking her head.  
"Try me," he offered.  
Her eyes flickered across his face, a challenge clearly visible, and she decided that it didn't matter what he'd say anyway; he'd already heard her sob-story.  
"Getting someone back just like that sounds an awful lot like a Demon Deal," she revealed.  
To her surprise, he didn't start laughing but instead stared at her flabbergasted.  
"You-you know of those?", he asked astonished.  
"What? But there is no such thing!"  
Now it was her, starring at him in confusion.  
"Oh, but there is," he assured her, regaining his composure.  
"Wait, are you offering me a Demon Deal?", she asked after the information sunk in.  
  
"You could say that, yes," he admitted, a sly smile on his lips.  
"You're a Demon? A proper Demon? Black eyes and all?", she wanted to know, trying to keep her voice down, so the other patrons wouldn't hear their conversation, motioning her finger wildly across his general figure.  
"Well, mine are red, but yes, I am," he admitted.  
"Red?", she wondered, putting her hand back on the counter.  
"Names Crowley," he properly introduced himself.  
She stared at him with wide eyes, her mouth hanging slightly agape.  
"You ... you're Crowley!? The King of the Crossroads, Crowley?", she finally managed to say.  
Again the Demon looked surprised.  
"Indeed I am. By now also the King of Hell, but I like to get back into the basics, every now and then. My reputation precedes me," he assumed flattered by the recognition.  
"Ehhm … No, not really ... I read the Supernatural-books ...," she admitted.  
Not daring to look at him, she turned back towards the counter.  
"Oh," Crowley only commented, downing his drink. "Well, the offer still stands," he mentioned casually.  
"Yeah. Sorry. No deal. As incredible as it would be to get her back, it is just not worth being torn to shreds by Hell Hounds in ten years time and thus making her suffer through my death. No, the conditions just aren't good enough for me," she declined, facing him again.  
"We could work on those conditions," he offered.  
Slowly she shook her head, a small smile on her lips.  
"Sorry. No. I don't want to lose my chance to see her again, upstairs," she declined again.  
"Well, then it's time for me to go. No business to be done here then," he stated, putting his hands on the edge of the counter to stand up.  
"Wait. Before you go, can I ask you a question? It's not every day that you get a chance to chat with the King of Hell himself," she asked, reaching out her hand to stop him.  
"Now you're just flattering me. Okay. Good. One question then I'm gone. Shoot," Crowley agreed, waving his hand.  
"What does a Hell Hound really look like? Edlund never really explained it," she asked, causing the other to burst into laughter.  
"Really? That's what you want to know?", he questioned in amusement.  
"Well, if you'd agreed to the deal, you could see them for yourself one day, but as you don't want to go down that road …," he started and looked at her, slight disappointment in his features.  
"Now you're giving me puppy eyes. Humans. I really don't understand you at times ...," Crowley complained.  
The Demon struggled with himself for a moment before he finally gave in: "All right, all right, I'll tell you what they look like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, this is another story that is partly based on personal experiences, though I'd like to point out, that I did not frequent any bars while contemplating the option.
> 
> If you want to listen to something, while reading this, check out Avantasia's "What's left of Me", it felt like the right tune to finish this.


	4. A diferent opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fan discussion leads to a strange encounter.

Only a few people sat around them in the diner. The air was filled with the clatter of cutlery and chatter. Still, you could pick up the different conversations. Usually, they didn't pay much attention to them, but this time they just couldn't stop listening. Not far away from them, two girls eagerly discussed something that didn't sit well with them. They've been at it for quite some time now and Dean had either lowered his burger or paused mid-bite several times by now. Each argument the girls found to defend one of the bad guys in Chuck's Supernatural books became more ridiculous than the other. And every time Dean's ears picked them up, he stopped in his tracks and looked over to them.  
"Dean. Why are you listening to that crap?", Sam wanted to know.  
"Are you kidding? It's not like I have a choice! They're practically yelling it through the whole diner!", Dean argued.  
"No. They're not. They're having a normal conversation," Sam retorted, rolling his eyes at his brother.  
"Oh, shut up," Dean grumbled and took an angry bite out of his burger.  
Another strange argument was made and Dean slowly put his meal down onto his plate and looked at his brother: "I'm going over there."  
"No, you won't!", Sam urged, holding out his hand.  
"Did you hear what they just said?", Dean argued.  
"Yes, yes, I did, but that's not a reason to go over there," Sam tried to stop him, "Don't let them rattle you up! It's not worth it!"  
Dean huffed, looked first at the girls and then at his brother. With another grunt, he returned to his food.  
  
"I bet Sam becomes even hotter through being possessed by Lucifer. With all the confidence, the wits, and the snark. That'll just make him so much sexier!", one of the girls claimed.  
"That's enough," Dean decided, threw the burger onto the plate and stood up.  
"Dean!", Sam exclaimed, standing up as well and reaching out for his brother, but he was too late.  
With a few long steps, Dean had reached the other table and slammed his hands down, startling the girls.  
"You listen up!", he started pointing at them respectively and the diner turned silent.  
"Lucifer is not sexy. Lucifer is an evil son of a bitch. Lucifer possessing Sam is not something you want. Because if that happens – and believe me it won't –, he doesn't care if you find him sexy. He'll kill you all the same. The Apocalypse is not fun. The Apocalypse is not something to joke about. The Apocalypse is a bloody mess and you don't want to be part of that. So stop babbling this nonsense, burn those frigging books and get something proper to read!", Dean ranted and slammed one of his hands down again, to declare himself finished.  
The girls only stared at him like the rest of the patrons, not comprehending what he had just said, but Dean didn't care and turned back to his brother.  
"Let's go, Sammy!", he called over to him, anger still in his voice.  
With a sigh, Sam fished a couple of Dollars out of his pocket, threw them on the table and got over to his brother. As soon as Sam had reached him, Dean stormed out of the diner and Sam followed suit.  
  
Still perplexed the girls looked at each other when the doorbell rang again and Dean stormed back inside. He glared at them when he passed by, went to his table and grabbed the half-eaten burger. On his return, he stopped a second at their table, presented the meal and stormed back outside.  
"What a weirdo," commented one of the girls after a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and are able to include any kind of weird comment by the girls before Dean had enough.  
> And just to be safe: I do not mean to offend anyone with the portrayal of these girls, I just think that it would be something Dean would react to in a negative way. This Chapter takes place some time between meeting Chuck and Sam saying Yes to Lucifer, so that makes it especially aggravating for him.


	5. An Angel by any other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl on a bridge and a helpful stranger.

The girl sat on the railing of a bridge, behind her she could hear the noises from the few cars that passed by, but she didn't care about them. She stared down into the deep blue river, deeply lost in her thoughts.  
"Please don't jump," a deep voice suddenly called out to her.  
Yanked out of her reverie the girl jumped up a little and nearly fell. She caught herself in time and turned slightly towards the man behind her. Worry was plainly on his face and one of his hands was outstretched as if he wanted to catch her.  
"Geez. Where did you come from?", the girl replied, still clutching the railing.  
"I did not mean to startle you. My apologies," he sincerely told her, the worry in his eyes changing to shame.  
"It's all right. Nothing happened," she accepted with a smile.  
He seemed like someone, who was genuinely concerned, so she didn't mind his sudden appearance. Then she remembered something and craned her neck to look behind him on the street. No car was on the road and the walkway was empty as well.  
"What is it?", he asked, his voice a mixture of concern and irritation.  
"Nothing. It just sounded like there were birds fighting, but I can't see any," she explained with a shrug.  
"Oh. That was probably me," the man replied after a moment of thought.  
"You?", she wondered, by now turned towards him, her feet still dangling above the abyss.  
"Yes. My wings might have sounded to you as if birds were nearby. I always wondered why that is, though," he explained and looked aside mid-sentence, as if the distance could give him an answer to his question.  
"Your wings?", the girl wanted to know, now quite confused.  
"Yes, my wings. I am an Angel of the Lord. My name is Castiel and I would like you to not jump from this bridge," the man – Angel – introduced himself properly and pointed towards the river.  
"Oh! I'm not going to jump! I just like to sit here and think!", she exclaimed and threw her legs over the railing, now sitting with her back towards the water.  
She felt stupid for making him think, she wanted to jump, so what he'd just told her was for the moment forgotten.  
"But you just thought about jumping, its consequences and then asked for help," he told her flatly, but to her, it sounded as if he'd only read into the situation and not read her mind or heard her prayers.  
"I ... maybe," she admitted and looked unto the pavement before she jerked up her head and nearly yelled at him: "But I wouldn't have followed through!"  
Thoughts of hope and disappointment and guilt and other emotions rushed through her head. She didn't know this stranger, yet she felt protected in his presence.  
"Thanks for checking in on me, anyway," she told him after a moment of just trying to find the right words.  
"You're welcome," he simply replied, the hue of a smile on his lips.  
"Shall I get you ice cream and we talk about those thoughts?", he offered, holding out his hand to help her down the railing.  
"That is not necessary, but thank you," she declined, shaking her head.  
"I insist," he told her more sternly, nodding his head towards his hand.  
"All right. Seems like you won't leave me a choice anyway," she gave in with a sigh.  
She didn't take the offered hand and simply pushed away from the railing and landed on her feet. Castiel made a step back to give her some space and she turned to lead the way towards the ice cream parlor. They walked in silence for a moment until she suddenly stopped.  
"Wait a minute," she exclaimed, holding out her arm to stop him as well, but he walked right into it.  
Irritated by the barrier Castiel looked first at the arm and then towards her.  
"You're an Angel and your name is Castiel?", she asked him over her shoulder.  
"Yes, and yes," he confirmed with a nod at each 'yes'.  
She turned around completely and looked him up and down. He wore a suit and a simple trench coat, nothing about him seemed quite angelic to her, then another thought came to her mind.  
"Huh, that means Edlund didn't just make that name up and there is actually an Angel named Castiel?!", she half wondered, half asked.  
"You mean the Supernatural books?", Castiel wanted to clarify.  
"Yeah?", she affirmed, surprised he knew what she was talking about.  
"Oh. That is me he is writing about," Castiel confirmed after a moment in a matter of fact tone.  
"You?!", she asked in confusion, pointing at him.  
"Yes, me," Castiel confirmed again.  
She looked at him for another moment then suddenly turned around, declaring: "Yeah. Definitely ice cream! And explanations!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the next Chance Meeting, I hope you liked it.  
> I'm not entirely satisfied with the title, but I think it's a fun pun (working title was Heavenly Help), but the kind of joke of this was, that there is an Angel called Cassiel, so the other one was used instead.  
> Anyway, if you're wondering why he just randomly turns up here: I consider Cas to be the kind of person/Angel to check on random strangers whose worrisome thoughts he catches through prayers when he's not helping out the Winchesters. And obviously, this takes place before his poor wings are totally messed up...


End file.
